Across the counter
by Paperairplan-e
Summary: It was all about the beer and the cigarettes. It was all about Higurashi wiping those glasses religiously every night. But it was about him smoking his cigarette too. Those were the little moment they shared. That was when feelings surface in the air. SessxKag
1. Chapter 1

**Across the counter**

 _ **Chapter 1: Dim lights**_

 **A/N:** I've posted this in the past but I do think it needs a little more editing, getting rid of typos and rephrasing. At times, you may notice that the way I say things may be quite odd. Despite English being my mother-tongue, I speak French far more often and my frenchiness does get in the way. So excuse that.

This is out of the anime context so no youkais here, sorry.

Please, review and follow if you like it!

* * *

Carrying beer mugs were one thing. Concentrating on not letting a single fall was another. The bustling sound of the pub was almost frightening, cheers exploded and laughter unraveled through the smoke-thick air. A sweet smile grew on her face: this was her natural environment, the one place where she felt liberated from the gruesome grasp of her stressful everyday life.

"Higurashi!" A man called from the table, waving his hand at her. The 26 year old Kagome stiffled a laugh at the sight of her regular costumer happily swaying to the music with his friends.

"Another roll!"

"Coming!" She sang cheerfully as she moved her way to the bar, dropping all empty pints. Kagome brought her arm to her forehead and wiped it vigorousy, lightly tugging at her skin due to the humid and sticky film over it.

Her raven strands dangled from the high unruly bun on her head, making it look like a rather unappetizing donut. Her quick hands began wiping glasses and decapsulating rows of bottles to serve to the fervent crowd. Trays began to fill themselves with freshly opened beverages and as she pulled up the sleeves of her burgundy blouse, the old Kaede caught her shoulder from behind.

"Kagome, slow down. I'll have Miroku bring those out there." Her only eye smiling at the young waitress.

"You sure he won't mind?" Higurashi asked, tucking a humble mass of hair behind her ear. Kaede shook her head and nodded, reassuring her that it was time to take a small break. The old woman's heavy voice called out to her friend and colleague.

"Hey you lazy obnoxious monk, get your ass here!"

A displeased groan was heard from the kitchen behind the bar and brought an apologetic smile poking Kagome's cheeks.

"Of course your sagginess." Miroku blurted out politely to his boss who returned his words with a powerful smack behind the head. Kagome watched him wince in slight pain and began instructing him which tables needed attention.

"Before I go, care to bare my child?" He said winking suggestively at her. She simply laughed and pushed him away with the tips of her fingers.

Bloused tucked in her high-waisted cropped shorts and face glistening with fine beads of sweat, Kagome wiped the freshly washed pints and glasses. Her fully lashed brown eyes shone sensually under the warm, dim lighting of the counter.

Gasps were heard and laughter of silly women was amplified but much to her disinterest, it simply didn't any more of her attetion. Oblivious to everything except the glass items she rubbed endlessly with the washcloth, icy pale white-blond met the corner of her eye.

For a moment, she looked at the man who sat a couple of seats away from her at the counter. A lit cigarette between his lips made his sleek image casual. She did her best not to pay attention for the familiarity was too unnerving. The raven haired girl eye him above her shoulder as his hair bundled up to a ponytail revealing his light smooth skin and his perfect tall nose. Pale lashes caressed his cheeks as his lids covered his orbs fittingly.

She paused from wiping and pulled her shorts up in a goofy manner.

"Hn." The man said aloofly.

Shivers ran down her spine, "Hn." was too much of a coincidence. Before she had time to turn around a sheer cloud of smoke met the back of her neck.

"Looks like you've been doing better than he has." The glacial wave of his voice was a crisp.

Brown eyes met pale grey ones, a confused expression met a condescending smirk.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome mumured as the smoke agressed her senses.

"Long time no see, Kagome." The warm light greeted his chilling presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Glimmer_**

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoy this second chapter which I think pulls at bit at the heartstrings!  
P.S. Jesus, how many typos did I even leave in the previous version of this one. T_T

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the girl uncomfortably shift from one foot to another behind the counter. Her hair reflected the light, chocolate brown strands making a loud statement. Everything glimmered so seductively, he couldn't take his captivated glare of off her. Sometimes in the past, he found himself staring at her and wondering why his dense half-brother had even brought an end to _them_.

Her skin was moist from the pulsing heat of the pub, the water of the now discarded washcloth dripped on her smooth forearms , her eyes held the feverous light within them and her luscious lips screamed sexuality at him.

"Hn." He growled discretely. Obviously, he seemed to have been lacking attention lately from Kagura.

The pale man watched her come towards him and take a seat right by his left, placing her clasped hands on the counter. The feisty Kagome sighed inwardly and abruptly spun her seat to face him properly.

"He isn't taking it well, isn't he?" After asking her question, she spun back and exposed her side view to him. She flickered her eyes towards the dull yellow light that shone above them and pouted with an flat yet childish expression. Her dark brows furrowed ever so slightly.

"Well if you consider muttering atrocities to every one of your friends, breaking whatever is in your way and arguing daily with your now beloved only to find yourself at my doorstep to be worrisome, I think it's rather an enlightening experience for the mutt." He huffed another dose of smoky nicotine and released it towards the spotlight. Sesshomaru placed in on the ashtray in front of them and watched the burning rim of the cigarette disintegrate, half. a millimeter at a time.

"His choice." A pang of guilt slapped her face. "But I can see brotherly love has bloomed since the last time I've seen you both bickering like hens." The sarcasm was oh-so-uncanny.

He watched her slender fingers catch the laying cigarette and place it between her glossy lips. He couldn't help notice how perfect her finger nails were, even they glimmered with life. Life glimmered within her.

The sound of her exhaling was symphonic compared to the pounding music around them.

"Of course. Always." Sesshomaru's sarcasm was the only answer for Kagome's. He watched her leave the stick in her mouth, taking puffs as she listened to him speak.

He was given back the stick, which he only contemplated with undying curiosity. Higurashi's lip stains were perfect. She was perfect. And as much as his ego drove all the way up from his ass to no ends, he knew they would be perfect for each other.

"What can I say? Inuyasha's a fool after all. I've told him that since day one." The sadness and love on her face drew her very soul out of her being. Her sigh was shaky and deep, her shoulders slumped. He suddenly saw a small smile creep up on her face and he noticed nothing but radiance.

"He is a fool _indeed_." With those words, he left Kagome with her thoughts as his electric glare bore malice through its shine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Unmannered**_

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's longer than I'd expected but I love small moments like these.

* * *

The night was young and the streets were lively. And yet, the pub was almost empty and dull. Most of the glasses were pristine, clean and up in the shelves; all the chairs were in place except for a few on which couples spoke and people smoked as if their lives depended on it. The one eyed owner left for the night asking both Kagome and Miroku to take it easy and she recalled how those pleasant words brought a wide blinding grin to the Monk's face. They both sat by the bar with each a beer in hand.

"So how come a monk like you ended up in a pub? Got kicked out if the shrine or something?" Kagome rubbed the rim of her pint with the tips of her manicured nails catching the young man's eyes.

"Well you know, things change and I guess I needed the money." He began gulping down his beer to the last drop and released a sigh of satisfaction. "Besides it's not every day I get to work with a _hot_ girl, so might as well love my job." He snorted triumphantly.

The waitress gave the man a nudge with her boot's heel almost making him fall out of his seat. They laughed in unison and Higurashi couldn't remember the last time she's laughed so much that year. After all, _they_ had a rough road and as much as it hurt to admit _they_ didn't make it like she wanted to. She sighed and brought her fingers around the handle of her drink shaking her head in delightful hysteria. It was one of the reasons she's kept up with her job, the lecherous monk was there to make her feel whole.

Much to their surprise, the sugary ambiance died out rapidly when the door chimes whistled. Both bartenders turned around and saw a friend they haven't seen in a long time. Miroku placed a warm hand on her shoulder as she turned back to her drink planning to avoid all eye contact with _him_. The lump in her throat screamed bitterness and pain… And oddly, it didn't seem to want to go down. So, she closed her lids; fixing the discomfort being her goal.

"Hi Inuyasha. How's it going?" Miroku said warmly as he held his welcoming hand to the visitor.

"Like a million bucks." He spat back with his typical "Keh" at the end before taking in the brotherly gesture.

The raven haired woman felt his eyes on her, bearing a scorching hole on the back of her head. The monk's hand on her shoulder was a sign of reassurance and she wanted it to stay there until Inuyasha's departure. But her inward groan finally came the very moment her colleague decided to leave her side.

"Kagome, I'm in the kitchen if you need me." The playful monk said picking up his empty mug. She knew that they needed some time alone to clear out a few misunderstandings; and maybe, it was finally time to do so. The silence was relentless torture, the tension was so untamed it made her entire being burn.

"So, you can't even look at me huh?" His ragged voice whispered to her as he sat by her side, not giving her the slightest look. "Was it that painful?"

She couldn't believe her ears. He was asking the one question he had the answer to. Did he really need to hear it from her? Her answer didn't come out, her voice trembled with agony and her brown eyes stung with tears threatening to leave them. She took a glance at her hand and saw his ring on it. She hasn't let go of him. Why hasn't she?

"I need you, Kagome." The bartender felt his fingers entangle hers, squeezing them and the ring all together.

She finally had the courage to look at him. His eyes spoke of sincerity, they begged for trust and compassion but she knew those were things she couldn't give him once again. Not like how she used to.

"You can't have both of us." Her voice cracked at the emotion of rage boiling within the pit of her stomach. "And in the end you chose her." Kagome swallowed and released a shaky breath. "That's how much you loved her." _And that's how much he didn't love me._ Her tears fell drop by drop on his and her hand, the warmth he gave through the simplicity of his touch was so familiar and it was something that belonged to her before. But as seconds passed, it became so foreign and it triggered more rivers to flow from her delicate rim.

"Don't you understand?" He took her briskly by the sides of her shoulders, tightening his grip around them. "I need y-"

"You do need me." His questioning look had false hopes.

"You need me when she isn't there, you need me when she won't comply, and you need me as _her_ replacement. You need anything of her that you can see in me." His hands loosened the pain on her body. "I don't need that."

Before she could get away, his lips crashed with hers and the sensation of disgust crawled up her throat, the bile of her anxiety needed freedom. She struggled to get out of him grasp, Kagome didn't want any more of what he had to offer. Her tears wouldn't stop.

Suddenly, relief took its throne. His lips parted from her own and all she heard was his cry of pain. Peeling her lids open revealed the same platinum strands that had potentially warmed her heart a few nights before, the very same presence that shared his nicotine with her.

"I see the mutt is still quite unmannered, whether it's at home or in public." The sound of his monotonous voice made her heart drop to the very bottom of her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:Chemistry**_

Miroku dropped his occupations, dropped the plate he was cleaning and scrambled out of the kitchen to find a wincing Inuyasha, a triumphant Sesshomaru and a tear-fountain-of-a- Kagome. He had the greatest urge to palm his face for the typicality of things that have occurred. _Just like the good old times_ , he whispered to himself.

He made his way over to counter to pull Sesshomaru off of his half-brother, but he was too late for the tall man had already done so. Inuyasha spat his usual "Keh" with burning pain onto his sore and throbbing arm. His attention was caught by the frozen Kagome, whose eyes were definitely stuck on the elder Taisho. Her mascara was runny and dry on her cheeks, her lips were inflamed and slightly bruise from what he had guessed had happened and her face read blank.

"Kagome." He called once. "Are you alright?" Her lack of answer began to worry him. "Kagome?" He called a second time.

The woman snapped out of her trance and shook her head vigorously, her hand making its way up to the side of her head. The hysteria she propelled was something new to Miroku, he had always seen her as someone fairly collected.

"I..." She whispered under her breath. "I'm alright." She completed robotically. "I think." Adding a bit of her spunk made the monk relieved.

Miroku then turned to the siblings: the elder one sat down and had already tied his lengthy strands into their usual ponytail; the younger one stood rigid at the very spot the elder one had grabbed him, his fists balling violently.

Inuyasha pounded the bar's counter heavily while biting his lower lip. His anger was beyond those of the gods. And before they knew it he was gone, he had stormed out furiously banging the entrance door leaving the little of the clientel present in a shock.

Miroku rubbed his head at the other clients as an apology for the commotion that had taken place. As for Higurashi, she finally moved from her spot and regained her usual one behind the counter, washcloth and pint in hand.

"What can I get you Sesshomaru?" Her raspy voice crackled barely making eye contact with her now client.

"Hn." He said. "The usual."

"Sangria Margarita it is." She whispered wondering why he always ordered the same damn sangria.

The Monk was entertained by their interactions. He knew they barely spoke and little did they know of each other. But he couldn't help but see the dashing chemistry between them.

Miroku sat a few seats away from Sesshomaru as he was obviously intimidated. Kagome leaned forward to hand out his choice of beverage only to hear the icy tone say "Don't move."

The seated bartender eyed his colleague who froze instantly. Taisho brought his hand close to her face and placed his thumb gently on her cheek to discard of a clump of black mascara that had traveled with her tears.

Kagome's lips parted, words refusing to leave them.

"Better." The platinum haired man whispered.

The Monk saw well, there was chemistry indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Steak**_

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I promise that in the next chapter to come, it will be more entertaining.

As for a question I got asked concerning sangria margarita as Sesshomaru's regular drink at the pub, the only reason I chose that drink is because of its color which is red. It reminded me of blood and yet, being a drinker as myself I find it to be sweet. And that's exactly how I see the greater Taisho: dangerous and sweet.

* * *

After a few silent drinks with the greater of the Taisho siblings, Kaede had returned and decided it was time for the youngsters to leave and rest. Sesshomaru merely looked at the elder before him and put out his cigarette watching its smoked climb towards the lightbulb. The silly monk had left earlier giving out a date as his only reason and this of course amused Kagome. As the pale man got up from his stool and untied his fine hair, Higurashi popped out of the kitchen her messenger bag and keys in hand.

He found it awfully strange how naïve she appeared to be, how fragile and helpless. She was the image of a child thriving to make a difference in their dull world. His pale eyes lingered on her and wondered how she kept such a radiant smile upon the sadness within her eyes. Some days her mask would be flawless and others, just as it was moments ago, it would flagrantly falter and regain its stable state within seconds. It almost bothered him not to be able to read exactly what was racing through her mind. It even came to his insatiate mind that he came to think of her often these days.

 _Hn. This shall teach me to refrain from drinking regularly_ _._ He told himself almost bitter.

She moved quickly ahead of him towards the exit before abruptly stopping on her heels and spinning around like an infant. Her keys chimed against her small hands and her messy chignon was sloppily tucked under her olive parka's hood. Sesshomaru looked at her shining eyes without feigning.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" She offered kindly with an ounce of inexplicable enthusiasm. "That is if you haven't eaten yet." The brightness in her teal glare began to fade as she waited for his reply.

He did not know what to make of her offer neither her cluster of enthusiasm. Sesshomaru found himself frozen before such subtlety.

"I would have to decline." The long haired man replied putting a hand inside the front pocket of his jeans.

The light that was once in her joyful expression died the very second he had rejected her proposal of delightful dinner. For the very first time in his adult life had he felt the sensation of having his stomach drop at the very bottom of his body, bringing an unpleasing sensation from within. _Guilt_. Oddly, he could not imagine himself revoking his decision. But the odd sensation nagged at his persona and begged for a change of mind.

"Oh." She whispered to the alcohol filled air. He caught a glimpse of a ghostly smile on her melancholic face. Kagome Higurashi was indeed a fair maiden and he began to understand why his drinking had become quite the nuisance for some time already.

"Well…" The teasing tonality of her voice gave birth to a lump within his sleek throat. "Would it help if it were to be steak?" He then saw the liveliest of lights bonded with the warmest of hearts shine before him through an innocent smile.

Taisho cocked a fine brow and smirked at her ingenious ways. Walking pass the slender woman he gave her his final answer with a hint of amusement to his usually bland voice.

"The bill shall be of your obligation, Higurashi."

Joyful footsteps followed him into the cool evening breeze.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: A penny for your thoughts?**_

As expected, no matter where the greater Taisho would be his elegance would manifest. She assumed that it was one of those personality traits that would forever remain with him no matter the given time or situation. She sometimes even mused that he was born in the most prestigious manner, one with which his mother's eyes shone with the most extraordinary pride as she observed her newly born child.

 _Yup. Even at a steak house, he keeps such a pristine image. This would teach you to invite Sesshomaru. You make yourself feel like a slug beside him_ _._ Kagome told herself as she watched him precisely slice his meat. In the past, he was the one man she could never peel her eyes of off and this bothered her to no ends. They barely exchanged words despite his blood ties to her ex-boyfriend and when they would it were mostly banalities either about work or the merest of greetings. But she would always lay her eyes on him. Was it because she came to finally admit that his beauty rivaled with no other? Or was there something else?

"Is this Sesshomaru's face that divine to the point you would devour it with your eyes?" His silky voice made her freeze with her fork still in the air. _This Sesshomaru_ _._ She repeated in her mind, amused.

"Don't fatten up your ego, Taisho." Higurashi retorted while inelegantly gobbling up a chuck of steak. "Besides big guy, I'm paying for your meal. Spare me the teasing, will you?" Her mouth was half full and she only came to notice the way he shook his head out of defeat. She continued to watch him intently and the thought had suddenly breached her mind. Why had he given her some of his time? He never had in the past, so why would he now? The wave of disappointment hit her with a merciless impact. _Was it pity?_ Kagome began to gobble a fairly large piece almost angrily making the Taisho cock a brow. As she munched her worries away, a very proud figure approached them. Dark painted fingers nails caressed the wood of the table.

"Sesshomaru, I never thought I'd see you here." The woman's voice was coated in glamour Kagome could never level with. The bartender watched the brief interaction; a ghostly kiss was exchanged between both individuals before her. A lump had once again formed in her throat, she felt like an intruder.

"My, my… Are we dating young girls behind my back now?" Her words were like acid to Kagome's ears.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru warned softly.

A small sarcastic laugh left Kagura's red lips. Surprisingly the woman held her elegant hand out to Kagome, almost demanding for her to take hold of it and shake it gratefully. As if she were an ethereal being who needed respect.

"I'm terribly rude, forgive me." And yet, his girlfriend's words carried no sincerity with them. "My name is Honda. Honda Kagura."

Being the clumsy nature, Kagome began to realize how filthy she must have seemed to the vixen's eyes. She picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth rapidly before reaching out a firm hand to the one offered. It almost seemed military-esque of a gesture and she mentally smacked herself for it.

"Higurashi Kagome." She said in more a shreak than an introduction. She saw the piling amusement in the elder Taisho's usually angry eyes. The urge to stick her tongue out at him was outraging.

Kagura's hand quickly retreated and both of her arms crossed below her chest over the lovely purple dress she wore. It fitted her like a satin glove.

"I see." The temptress walked closer to her lover's seat. "If I recall, you're Inuyasha's _girlfriend_. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"I was." The chocolate eyed girl muttered uncomfortably. She insisted heavily.

"Kagura." He warned sturnly a second time. The standing lady nodded at the pale haired man.

"I apologize for prying." Her voice void of any emotion.

"As much as I'd like to stay, I have a contract to sign over a slab of steak. I'll be seeing you later then Sesshomaru." Oh how she insisted seductively on "later".

"Hn." Was all he said.

 _Later? Huh?_ Kagome had racing questions in her head and when she had finally understood why the woman had said those words, a wave of heat ravaged her face. _Oh. Oooooh. Man, why'd did I even have to think of THAT?!_

The couple parted leaving a smirking Sesshomaru Taisho. Kagome was aware of how red her face was.

"A penny for your thoughts Higurashi?" His icy voice tickled her ear.

"Haha, no way."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Joking**_

The night flew by quickly by her side. He never had truly understood why his half-brother was so keen on keeping her when he had another. But spending the shortest of times with the young woman made him realize that there was something addicting, no, intoxicating about her that would make oneself leech on her. Oddly, she did remind him of Kikyo: dark locks, brown eyes, milky skin. In fact, they were almost identical. But _she_ , she had something that Kikyo never had and never will; a soul. A genuine one. One that thrives to live and hope for the better, one that is filled with warmth and love, one that is also hurting and that can be capable of generosity. _Selflessness._

"Sesshomaru?" Her worried voice asked.

He turned to her with a blank face then cocked a brow, trying to understand why she was looking at him so intently.

"Wait. Did you just zone out? Did you even hear what I was saying?" Her eyes widened and all he could do was to keep his brow cocked. Was she really trying to make him feel like a fool for being caught in his thoughts? She brought herself closer to him, her index finger childishly pointing at him. _Ah, but she most definitely is._

"Oh my god! The great Sessomaru Taisho, zoning out. This is unheard of!" Kagome's intentions to tease amused him. She stuck her tongue out playing fully while tugging at her left lower eyelid. _Hn._ Was all he could think of. As Higurashi continued to play around with him, he decided that he too shall play her little game.

"Woman. Do not test my patience." He spat out flatly.

"Oh come on you oaf, I was just joking around." She pouted whilst frowning. "This is why both of you brothers can't get along, neither of you know how to joke around."

"So this Sesshomaru, can't joke around?" Taisho asked making his way in front of her. He towered above her small frame and he admired her audacity to look him straight in the eye with so much fire in petite nature, arms on her waist, standing tall beneath his glare.

"Nope. The most humorless man I've ever man pal."

What she did not notice was as they were having such a petty conversation, they were moving. She was taking steps back and he advanced slowly, but surely on her. Suddenly, Kagome's back gently hit a wall. She was _trapped_ and that, made Sesshomaru smirk. He lowered his face closer to hers, silver locks forming curtains around them. He observed that the woman did her best to keep her calm until his face was too close for her liking.

That was when he saw it; her face became a stunning shade of pink, her breathing was a little louder and the hilarious facial expression of discomfort began drawing itself.

"S-Se-Sesshomaru! What are you doing?!" She squealed, eyes projecting confusion.

Sesshomaru almost closed the gap between their lips, leaving but a mere half a centimetre between them. He felt her breathe on his skin, it was invigorating.

"B-bu-but we caaaaaan't -"

"Ah," he began cooly, "but this Sesshomaru was only joking." He smirked at Kagome as he began walking away, leaving the Miko weak in the knees.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Damn it!

Kagome wokeup the next day with a slight headache. She desperately tried to remember what exactly had happened the night before, but obviously she had had too many glasses of wine during their dinner. She got up on her unstable feet and leaned on the hand she placed abruptly on her sidetable. Her fingers automatically took in the alarm clock only to set eyes on the time. She was late; and even if she knew Kaede wasn't going to scold her, she hated being late.

"Damn it!" She uttered beneath her breath as she began scrambling her way to the bathroom tugging the jeans she had grabbed up to her navel.

Brushed teeth, hair in a rebelious bun, minimally dolled up, Higurashi then put on a white t-shirt before swiftly strolling to the kitchen where she took the iced coffee she had previously made and pourred it into a jug.

 _Keys, check. Coffee, check. Purse, check._

After mentally ticking her list of belongings, she ran out of her apartment, down the stairs and into the streets of Tokyo.

The Miko, began running to catch the bus, blurting out the frequent apology to the people she had unwantedly pushed or bumped into. Unfortunately, she arrived too late and it had left her a panting mess on the sidewalk. She began mumbling an array of curse words while bending over, hands on her knees to catch air.

"Damn it! Of all the things I needed in my life, this is not one of them."

A black car then strolled by, stopping by her while she was wiping the beads of sweat off of her forehead. The tinted windows slowly lowered themselves to reveal the palest of strands.

"Hn." He said mockingly, making the young woman's head shoot up.

Kagome wore a confused expression that amused the unrealistically handsome man.

"You?" She said.

"Yes, I. It seems you might need assistance." He responded.

Kagome, hesitated for a few seconds before opening the car's door and sitting beside the greater Taisho.

They drove to Kaede's bar in the most awkward silence.

Suddenly, she noticed him staring at her forehead which forced her to look in the mirror. Embarassed she began fixing her bangs that looked like it had been a battlefield. It was a silly look indeed.

"There? Happy?"

Sesshomaru did nothing but smirk at her and this, for some reason, made the barmaid frustrated.

 _Why does he always have to be so cold?_ She began sipping the iced coffee to distract her from the uneasy feeling lingering in the air. That was until she spilled some of her drink on her.

"Oh shoot!" Panicky, she checked if she had stained anything in his car. After realizing she hadn't, a grunt escaped her lips.

"Damn it, I really liked this t-shirt too."

Sesshomaru pulled the car over right in front of the bar. He was thanked loudly and uncomfortably by the brunette. As she was about to exit his vehicle, he grabbed her wrist and asked her to wait.

Sesshomaru grabbed a black dress-shirt from inside his leather briefcase and put it in her hands.

"B-but, Sesshomaru, it's ok! I'm used to stains." She nervously laughed at the end of her phrase, pushing the shirt practically in his face.

"Well if by ok, you mean the fine piece of red lace peeking through..." He paused looking her in the eye, "It indeed is."

Kagome blushed and frowned she brows.

"Fine I'll keep the damn shirt." She said mumbling.

She scrambled out of the car and entered the the bar; Sesshomaru drove off.

She got in the locker room and changed only to notice a familiar scent.

It was the scent of his shirt. It smelled of the moment he had gotten so close to her face the evening before. It smelled of soft skin and cologne. It smelled addicting.

Kagome placed a hand over her mouth shocked, remembering what had happened and muttered "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Why was she feeling this way?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Coffee or tea?**

The weather was changing way too quickly. And it wasn't doing Kagome any favor. Before she knew it she had to start busting out coats and scarves, which outraged her as she was not the type to enjoy the vigourous winter chill.

The cold reminded her of him somehow. It might've been his pale hair and skin that ressembled soft snow or it might've been his cold attitude. Regardless, it reminded her of Sesshomaru and she was starting to dislike the way he both positively and negatively plagued his mind.

 _The earlier I get rid of his shirt, the better this is going to be for him, for me and for humanity_. She told herself as she got ready to leave her apartment.

Kagome grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and dialed his number.

The ringing stopped and all she heard was a bland "Yes?".

"Hi. I hope you did not forget that I was supposed to drop your shirt by at your place."

As he confirmed he did not, practically every word was followed by a cough. She then felt bad for him.

 _So even the mighty Sesshomaru gets sick huh?_

Kagome arrived at his luxurious condominium reminding her with a full smack of despair that they were obviously from different worlds.

She lived in a small flat that was almost crumbling down and he resided in a place she could only dream of stepping into. She worked as a bartender and he was a corporate man, sometimes she even wondered if he was really related to Inuyasha.

The receptionnist halted her as she entered and asked who she was visiting, and "Sesshomaru Taisho" she said firmly. The man nodded as he was obviously informed before hand. Higurashi then made her way up in the elevator to the 14th floor and rang his doorbell, rocking back and forth from heels to toes.

Sesshomaru opened the door slowly and was definitely paler than usual. He made a swift gesture asking her to come in while the other hand covered his mouth as he coughed.

"Are you alright Sesshomaru?" Kagome couldn't help but ask as he did not look quite ill and too ill to be on his feet.

"I'm fine." He mumbled out coldly.

Kagome then handed out a small pink paper bag in which she had neatly folded his black shirt. He pointed at the couch and told her to take a seat and this made her feel awkward. He began heading to the kitchen and asked her briefly "Coffee or tea?"

She said coffee and he nodded.

Kagome kept her hand on her knees and was simply staring at how clean and neat everything was. At awe she began staring at the one detail that was out of place. Nail polish. Dark red. _Kagura_.

This sent shivers down her spine as it was a big fat reminder of who he was dating and that it was a big no-no to cross any line. In cloudy thoughts, the brunette was awoken by the sound of crashing cups.

She shot up from her seat and ran to the kitchen blurting out a small "Sesshomaru?".

There he was on unconcious on his stomach, hair spread across the floor and chest heaving under the weight of his body.

The Miko rushed to his side and began attempting to wake him up.

"You have to help me get you up, I can't carry you alone."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Sit!**

Kagome was able to drag Sesshomaru away from the broken pieces of glass in the kitchen but struggled to continue as he was indeed a rather imposing man. She huffed and puffed, trying to put his weight on her shoulder but failed and realized she was probably doing more harm than done.

He was on fire. His fever was quite unreal and this made her panic as she place her shaking hand on his forehead.

"What do I do?" She whispered in despair to herself.

Kagome looked around her and spotter her purse. She scooted over and took her phone not knowing who to call. Returning beside the unconcious Taisho she began biting her knuckles nervously and said aloud "An ambulance?"

Sesshomaru, barely conscious, grabbed her hand and faintly said no. She was confused, stressed and scared shitless. Regardless of what he said she began dialing a number she never thought she'd dial again.

"Hi, it's urgent. I need your help." She paused. "No, no I am fine. Just come over to this address and stop asking questions."

* * *

The doorbell rang after 10 minutes since the call. Kagome got up from the floor, removing her hand from Sesshomaru's burning body.

Upon opening the door she was greeted by a very grumpy face, a ripped pair of jeans, red converse, a black hoodie and a high ponytail of pale hair.

"What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled at her, grasping her body by the arms.

"Long story! Help me get him to bed!" She replied, already defeated by his unrully temper.

Inuyasha glance behind the Miko to find his half-brother unconscious.

"You whack him in the head or somethin'?" He smirked at the fragile state of his older sibling.

"Will you shut up and help me?" Higurashi yelled having already made her was to the feverish man, begining to lift him by his arm.

Inuyasha, unhappy of what was happening released a defeated grunt and began helping her.

He couldn't understand why she was so concerned, then again, giving it thought he realixed this was Kagome he was talking about.

A few minutes have passed and he grew tired of her going back and forth getting water, ice, a wash cloth, running through Sesshomaru's cupboard and just being way to active.

She passed by him rushing with food and grabbed her arm firmly.

"Can you stop Kagome? Just leave him there, he's a grown ass man and ain't needing your help. Why are you even here? Did he do something to you? Did he harm you?"

While Inuyasha continued with his question, the brunette grew impatient of his attitude and couldn't take it any longer.

"Inuyasha sit!" she screamed.

"What?" he asked.

"Sit your grown ass and save it for someone who cares. Either you help or you don't but shut it." Her voice was surprisingly scary.

Inuyasha was left in a shock and stood frozen by his brother's door.


End file.
